hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Matthews SHRPG (S1-S1)
Eric Matthews has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. * WARNING: This wiki page does display graphic content that is VERY crucial towards the character. Eric Matthews is a main character from the Saw film series (Saw II, III, and IV) and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "Yeah, well holding a gun to someone's head and forcing them to pull the trigger is still murder." - Eric Matthews Top Cop Eric Matthews was born on August 17th, 1969 in Los Angeles, California. After graduating from high school, he enrolled in college and became a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department. He earned a very respectable reputation and was known for being fearless in the line of duty. He was once honored as a Top Cop, and his personal life good too, with his wife Michelle and their son Daniel. Then something went wrong. Eric became brash and reckless and began abusing his power. He started planting false evidence to obtain convictions for no reason other than simply having a personal disliking of certain people and as a means of advancing his already commendable career, and began to employ excessive force when arresting suspects. He also started an extra-marital affair with his partner, Detective Allison Kerry, which eventually led to him divorcing from Michelle and losing custody of Daniel. Eric's disorderly conduct became worse; he even once broke a reporter's jaw with a flashlight and at one point gunned down an unarmed suspect. All of these controversial incidents disgraced Eric's reputation, and it was only further tarnished when it was revealed that he had one suspect imprisoned for a false drug charge, the charge's falseness revealed after the fact. Eric and Kerry were both suspended from the force. Eric was reduced to doing mostly desk work. Little did Eric know that his past would come back to haunt him. The Jigsaw Case In April 2006, Eric was called in by his superiors to assist with the Jigsaw investigation, now being headed by Detective Allison Kerry, taking over the case for the late Detective David Tapp. Eric went in to identify the corpse of a young man who was found by asbestos cleaners in the city sewers. The victim was believed to have been killed by one of Jigsaw's contraptions, a Venus Flytrap Death Mask, as the VHS tape found at the crime scene revealed. Eric identified the victim as Michael Marks, an informant who helped him to obtain the information he needed to frame and arrest the people that he did, Eric identifying Michael by his tattoo on his leg. Eric was about to leave the crime scene, when a message that had been left for him was found, telling him to "look closer." And he would; the Flytrap Mask had a Wilson Steel logo on it, Wilson Steel only having one steel mill in Los Angeles, in the Downtown district and the mill having long been out of operation. With a SWAT team ready, Eric and Kerry led them to Wilson Steel the following day. As they entered, some SWAT operatives had a deadly run-in with a knee-snapping contraption on the staircase and an electrified cage. Eric, Kerry and other SWAT operatives went upstairs, finding Jigsaw's lair, before finding Jigsaw himself. Jigsaw's Game Eric and his SWAT team cornered Jigsaw, the ailing killer wheelchair-bound and looking like he would die at any minute. Jigsaw was handcuffed and about to be detained, when he told Eric about his "problem," motioning over to a series of monitor screen in a caged-off area of the workshop, full of many of Jigsaw's disturbing contraptions and various tools and items. Upon unveiling the tarp that covered the monitors, Eric and the rest could see footage being transmitted from a decrepit house somewhere. Eric could see on the monitors that eight people were trapped, one of whom he recognized as his son, Daniel. Eric and Daniel's relationship had crumbled apart, after Eric failed to win custody of him and Daniel had been in trouble for stealing. Eric felt enraged upon seeing his son's life endangered and confronted Jigsaw, who told him of son's predicament. "He has about two hours, until the gas creeping into his nervous system begins to break down his body tissue begins to break down his body tissue and he begins to bleed from every orifice he has. Oh yes... there will be blood." Jigsaw told Eric, smiling evilly. Eric became frustrated and asked John where Daniel was, Jigsaw saying that Daniel was in a "safe place." Jigsaw also told Eric that he wanted a little of Eric's time to talk with him. Eric initially refused, but Kerry persuaded him to do so, Eric reluctantly agreeing. Eric began to talk with Jigsaw, secretly hiding a walkie-talkie near John's desk for Kerry and other officers to hear. Jigsaw told Eric that he wanted to play a game and that the rules were for Eric to sit down and talk with him, and that if he did that he would find Daniel in a "safe and secure state." Jigsaw introduced himself by his real name, John, and he conversed with Eric for a good while. John told Eric about his philosophy on life and how he viewed most people as being ungrateful for their lives, and often reflected on Eric's own troubled past as a corrupt and disorderly police officer. John told Eric about how his work started, after John barely survived a suicidal plunge off of a cliff, after he had become diagnosed with cancer. John told Eric how his work was intended to help people appreciate life. Eric tried to convince John to end the game and hand over Daniel to him, telling him he would be doing a good deed by doing so, but John refused. Breaking Point Eric became increasingly frustrated and volatile, as more of John's victims started dying in gruesome and painful ways. Eric began to lose his temper and Kerry suggested that he threaten to destroy some of John's work to try to make him end the violence, John seeming to relish what was occurring. Eric took Kerry's suggestion and destroyed sketches and prototypes that John had built, and destroyed some papers he had as well. John warned Eric that his violent temper wouldn't save Daniel and he further taunted him by reflecting more on his past, Eric reaching his boiling point by then. Just as Eric left John, John revealed to Eric through the walkie-talkie he had hidden that he had something for Eric to see, Kerry and Rigg finding it in a drawer inside the monitor area. They found folders containing the mugshots and police reports of the seven people that Eric had framed and arrested for false charges, all seven of whom were now in the house with Daniel. Eric had had enough by this point, after seeing that Daniel and Amanda Young were being hunted down by Xavier Chavez, who had gone on a violent rampage inside the house. Eric confronted John and viciously beat him, breaking his finger and inflicting other severe injuries. In fear of suffering more fatal injuries, John agreed to take Eric to the house. Eric took John with him and took him inside one of the police vans, driving him to the address that John had given him. He eventually arrived, John handing him the key to enter, and Eric proceeded into the house, desperate to find Daniel alive. "Hello, Eric..." Armed with his standard-issue pistol and using a flashlight to help guide him, Eric entered the old Traphouse, seeing it was darkened. When he came upon the corpse of Laura Hunter, nearby he found a picture of him with Daniel, taken when the two had gone for vacation to New York City, with the words "Father And Son" written behind the picture. He then found his way to the starting room of the Traphouse, where he found the corpse of Jonas Singer. It was also there that he found the hatchdoor in the floor leading to the sewers. Eric went down the small staircase that led into the sewers and walked down to dark and dank tunnels, eventually making his way to an old industrial bathroom, the same one where Dr. Gordon had his ordeal with Adam just months earlier. It was here that the decomposed corpses of Adam Faulkner and Zep Hindle were found, along with Xavier's freshly slain corpse. When Eric approached the bathtub, a figure wearing a pig mask and black robe suddenly jumped out and stabbed him in the leg with a syringe filled with a sedative. Eric fell asleep within seconds, and awoke a short while later, with a tape player next to him. He played the tape, and learned that Amanda Young was John's accomplice the entire time, and that she would continue his work after he eventually died from his cancer. Eric tried to escape from the bathroom, but his right foot was manacled to a nearby pipe, escape impossible for him. After the tape ended, Amanda appeared at the open bathroom door, sliding it shut and trapping him inside the old bathroom, leaving him to die... or so she thought. Desperate Decision Eric's gun and flashlight had both been left close to him, and untied his right boot and used it to bring both items close to him. He checked his pistol, only to find out that Amanda had emptied the bullets from it. He tossed the empty pistol aside in frustration, and used his flashlight to see the pipes he was chained to. He tried breaking free but the chain was too strong. He used the flashlight's light to locate a pistol-grip hacksaw, which had been used by Dr. Gordon to saw off his foot and unknown to Eric, that Daniel had used to kill Xavier. Eric took a hold of the hacksaw and tried sawing through his chain, when the chain proved to be too strong for the hacksaw to sever. Eric became frustrated and desperate, and shined his flashlight around the bathroom, when he located Dr. Gordon's severed right foot and saw it inside a manacle. A chilling realization dawned on Eric when he realized what he had to do, positioning the hacksaw to his right ankle to saw it off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, and instead tossed the hacksaw aside in frustration. He looked around some more, spotting a broken and bloody toilet tank lid near Adam's corpse. The lid gave him an alternative to sawing off his foot, no less painful, but somewhat more preferable. Bracing himself, he brought the lid down hard onto his foot and repeatedly smashed it, enduring intolerable agony with each new smash. After smashing his foot about ten times, he broke it and was able to slide his foot out of the manacle and make his way out of the bathroom. "You're not Jigsaw, bitch!" Eric hobbled through the sewer tunnels, using his flashlight for better visibility and using a broken pipe as a makeshift crutch. He searched the sewers for Daniel, when he heard that Amanda was still in the tunnels and nearby. He eventually spotted Amanda and took her by surprise when he started to club her with the pipe, when she got out of the way in time and he accidentally struck a steam pipe, sending some steam flying in his face and eyes. He quickly resumed his assault against Amanda, repeatedly beating her even after she kicked in his destroyed right foot. Eric didn't give up though, biting her on her leg and throwing her hard onto a nearby wall. Eric demanded to the beaten Amanda where Daniel was, Amanda refusing to give Eric the answer. Eric just continued to slam her against the wall before he tossed her aside. Eric then reached behind the back-rim of his pants for a bloody hunting knife that he found on Xavier's corpse back inside the bathroom and had taken, taking the knife out. He demanded again to know where Daniel was, when Amanda retaliated by kicking in his damaged foot again, causing Eric to topple aside. Amanda got up and left the agonized Eric behind, when he insulted her by shouting after her "You're not Jigsaw, bitch!" Amanda was deeply hurt and offended by the insult, and turned back to finish him off, when she left him for dead and left the sewers. Solitary Confinement Eric, having eventually fallen unconscious from the extreme physical pain he felt in his destroyed right foot as well as extreme physical and emotional exhaustion from his escape from the bathroom, was dragged by John and Amanda's other accomplice that he was completely unaware of - Mark Hoffman, a fellow detective of Matthews. Eric eventually awoke inside what he saw what a very small, dark and cramped cell, filthy and with rats often creeping inside, the rats his only company. Eric had been changed into a pair of orange prison coveralls and had a makeshift leg brace strapped to his right leg, his foot still in immense physical pain and ultimately becoming severely infected overtime. Eric would spend six full months, from April 2006 to October 2006, being confined in this cell in inhumane and unsanitary conditions. He developed severe body odor and lice, and the cell would reek of his waste. He was kept nourished with disgusting, mushy food and dirty water, being delivered to him through a small door installed in the cell's door. Eric suffered extreme physical and emotional agony, unsure of his son's status and whereabouts, and overtime he grew more mentally unhinged. Eric continued to be kept like a slave in these disgusting conditions, until the fateful night of October 21st, 2006. A pig-masked figure opened the cell door and sedated him, and Eric awoke to find himself in another trap, not knowing he was a pawn in a game for his long-time partner and friend, Rigg. "I don't wanna play anymore!" Eric was placed in a trap inside a storage room that Hoffman was involved in as an inside player, Eric with a chain-noose around his neck and suspended above a large ice block on a scale, and secured in place with some shackles. Hoffman was on the other side of the scale, shackled to a chair and gagged. On Hoffman's side was some melted and drained water from the large ice block, and next to Hoffman was an electrical generator. If Eric died from the two large ice blocks rigged above to crush his head, the scale would tip over and electrocute Hoffman in the melted ice water. Art Blanc, a lawyer who was involved with John Kramer years earlier, was being forced into playing a game and had to keep Eric and Hoffman alive to pass his own test. Eric had to endure both physical and emotional torture, feeling terribly hopeless. He became so hopeless that he tried to hang himself on the chain-noose twice. Art prevented this from happening, knowing that if he Eric died, Hoffman died as well and Art would be unable to pass his test. Art tried urging Eric to stay strong and make it through, Eric losing his will to live and even saying he didn't "want to play anymore." Eric continued to endure his agony, feeling his will to live slipping away, until he realized the game was nearing it's conclusion... Art, seeing that the timer was getting closer to zero and hearing Rigg break into Gideon and follow the path where the storage room was, gave Eric a .357 Magnum revolver with a bullet to shoot the Rigg to prevent him from breaking through the door and thus making success for the test impossible. Eric kept the Magnum aimed and ready, as both he and Art shouted for the Rigg not to go through the door. Eric, unaware it was Rigg until he heard his friend's voice shout out for him, shouted for Rigg not to open the door, but seeing Rigg was about to anyway, he fired a shot through the glass door in a desperate attempt to keep him out, but it was too late. Almost immediately after Rigg barged through the door and shot Art, the ice block rigs activated with only one second remaining on the timer, smashing onto Eric's head and crushing it into gory fragments and pieces. Eric was killed and his headless corpse fell aside. Rigg was wounded and in complete shock over Eric's demise, thinking he had done what he was supposed to. After the carnage at the Gideon Meat Plant, Eric's headless remains were transported to the Los Angeles County Morgue at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, Eric identified by his fingerprints on his corpse. His corpse was kept in frozen storage, awaiting to be visited by his wife and son. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season One Resurrection Regular Appearance Eric stands five feet ten inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty-five pounds. His body type is average with a bit of muscle. He has brown hair, blue eyes and a slightly round face. He also has a tattoo of the Matthews Family crest on his upper-left bicep. He usually wears casual clothes, but also wears dress clothing. When Eric was imprisoned for the six months following his fight with Amanda Young, he grew a beard and also grew longer hair that became very shaggy and disheveled. Following his his resurrection by The Crow, he has shorter hair again and is clean-shaven, now sporting the signature black and white Crow make-up over his face. He presently wears typical street clothing which now consists of a leather jacket with a dark blue T-shirt, black pants and boots. Following his resurrection, he still retains his Matthews Family crest tattoo, and also regained his right foot. Trademark Gear Image:SW 5946.jpg|Eric's main sidearm, the Smith & Wesson Model 5946 pistol. Image:SW Model 60.jpg|Eric's back-up piece, the Smith & Wesson Model 60 snub-nosed revolver. Eric usually carries a silver-plated .45 ACP Smith & Wesson Model 5946 semi-automatic pistol, a .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 60 snub-nosed revolver for back-up and other police/detective equipment, such as his flashlight, and his police badge and identification. The Crow While not really a piece of gear per say, Eric always has The Crow around him as a means of allowing him to walk between the realms of the living and the dead, and granting him his new powers that include immortality and immunity to all forms of conventional damage and harm, as well as greatly enhancing his agility and flexibility to a superhuman level. The Crow however has to be protected at all times, since it can be harmed or killed, and in the event it dies, Eric will become a mortal human again and left open for a fatal injury. Category:Eric Matthews (SH) Category:Daniel Matthews (SH) Category:Revenants Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Vigilantes Category:Crow avatars